A requirement for almost all walking-working surfaces is that every open-sided floor or platform four feet (4 ft.) or more above an adjacent floor or ground level shall be guarded by a railing on all open sides, except where there is an entrance to a ramp, stairway, or fixed ladder. The open space between a handrail and the floor surface is often filled by a plurality of spaced apart balusters. Most installers prefer to install balusters after the handrail is installed. The general consensus is that it is easier to adjust baluster position to fit the handrail than it is to measure, cut, fit, and attach both the handrail and the balusters at the same time.
Whether using metal or wooden balusters, traditionally holes are drilled into the baserail or floor surface and into the handrail at the appropriate spacing for receiving the ends of the baluster. At least one (1) of the holes in the support rails, typically that of the baserail, is drilled deep and the baluster is cut longer than necessary in order to fit within the set space between the handrail and the baserail. Once positioned within the prepared holes, the baluster must be glued or epoxied within the drilled hole and left for a minimum of twenty-four hours (24 hrs.) to dry. The baluster must also be secured into position while the glue or epoxy dries. This process is messy. Furthermore if the baluster shifts position before the glue has dried, the glue must be chiseled out and the baluster must be removed and reattached. Other difficulties occur due to the ends of most balusters having a square cross-sectional shape, which forces the installer to drill holes large enough to receive the square end or chisel out a square hole. Each of these solutions presents significant drawbacks.
Additionally, when installing balusters to sloped support rails additional time and care must be given to ensure proper alignment and fit. Furthermore, if at any time the balusters become damaged or need to be replaced, the baluster must be cut out from the railing system and the ends and epoxy removed from the holes. This process can likely damage both the handrail and the baserail causing additional problems.
Addressing these problems has provided various attachment assemblies intended to support railing systems and attach balusters or similar support posts. Unfortunately, the hardware and methods presently available still require the drilling of large holes or utilize mechanical fasteners that are exposed, which can be unsightly and diminish the appearance of the otherwise decorative railing system. Despite any advances already in the field, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts directed to apparatus and methods for railing construction products.